


Hearts at Twilight

by underthenorthstar



Category: Black Clover, Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime: Black Clover, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Marriage, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, because why not, black clover - Freeform, mentions of wedding planner julius, two dorks in love, yami sukehiro has a romantic fluffy side and i will die upon this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthenorthstar/pseuds/underthenorthstar
Summary: “Did there really have to be live doves though? I’m never gonna live that one down.”“You try reigning in both my mother and the Wizard King,” she sighs. “They were this close to throwing a parade.”
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Hearts at Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing these two in stupidly fluffy situations. I'm glad you all seem to approve.
> 
> TW: swearing, implied sexual content

The sun hangs low in the sky, painting the garden with dazzling reds and golds as it makes its journey below the horizon. It will be twilight soon, time to serve dessert and coffee and after dinner liqueurs. He knows he should head back inside, but he’s a little reluctant to leave the peace of the outdoors. Not that he isn’t enjoying the party; he’s just always liked a little time to himself when things get too noisy. Living with his unruly ragamuffins has taught him that. He puffs contentedly on his cigarette. Just a few more minutes, maybe one more smoke, then he’ll head back inside. 

Back to her. 

“There you are.”

The quiet is broken. Seems like she came to him first. He smiles. 

“Thought I’d run off?” He teases, turning to look at her as she makes her way to him. She’s angelic in the glow of impending evening. He’s always thought her beautiful in anything (or nothing), but there’s something about her tonight that makes her seem practically celestial. His heart gives a lovesick thump. 

He wonders if he’ll ever stop turning into a sap inside when he sees her.

“It’s a little late for that,” she replies, sitting down on the bench beside him. He automatically lifts his arm so she can snuggle up to his side. 

“I just needed some air,” he tucks her closer to him as she shivers from the cool evening. She’s always cold. He doesn’t mind; it means he gets to spend a lot of time wrapped around her. 

“Are you having a good time?” She looks up at him, a touch of worry colouring her face. “I know this isn’t exactly what you wanted.”

(It isn’t, well not the trappings anyways. Seriously, who decided on live doves?)

“It’s not so bad,” he shrugs, brushing a stray strand of hair off her forehead. His fingers linger on her skin, soft and supple. “Food’s good. Booze’s good. I don’t have to pay for anything.”

She snorts. “Ugh, typical. You’re such a cheapskate.”

“I’m miles in debt!”

“Then stop drinking and gambling so much, you moron. Or get better at it.”

“Ouch, Prickly Queen. I’m not that bad.”

“Sure you aren’t,” she rolls her eyes, but her pink lips are tugged up in an amused smile. He can’t help himself; he flicks the now dead smoke away and leans down and kisses that smile right off her face. She makes a contented noise and melts into him, arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. He pulls her closer, closer, until there isn’t an inch of space between them. 

He’ll never, ever get enough of this. 

“The part where you became my wife wasn’t so bad either,” he murmurs into her mouth, unwilling to break their contact. “It might have been my favourite part.”

She brushes her nose against his, a gentle gesture that sends a shiver down his spine. “I figured, considering you had tears in your eyes.”

He pinches her side. “I did not.”

(He totally did. He’ll never admit it.)

She giggles, moving away from his mouth to press kisses against his jawline. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Besides,” her voice grows quiet, loving, “it was my favourite part too.”

He captures her lips again; they kiss some more, lazy and unhurried. The twilight grows around them, somewhere an owl begins hooting softly. It’s easy to believe that only this moment exists, that it’s just the two of them suspended in a perfect bubble of time. 

Eventually they have to breathe but they don’t let go of each other. He leans his forehead against hers, gathering her to his chest as he pulls her onto his lap. 

“Did there really have to be live doves though? I’m never gonna live that one down.”

“You try reigning in both my mother and the Wizard King,” she sighs. “They were this close to throwing a parade.”

“Damn Julius,” he grumbles. “Who said he needed to get involved?”

She strokes his face with cool fingers. “He wanted to be because he cares about you. Did you see him after the ceremony? He was practically bawling like a baby. You mean a lot to him.”

He has a brief flash of that moment, the one he tries to never think about when he thought he’d lost a father all over again. His throat tightens. 

“Tch,” his voice comes out too hoarse. He banishes those thoughts from his mind. “Crazy old man.”

He’s grateful when she doesn’t mention the change in his voice. They fight and they tease, but they both know some things are not to be touched. 

“We better get back, they’ll be wondering where we are,” she changes the subject instead, attempting to disentangle her body from his. He doesn’t let her. “Yami!”

“What?” He’s decides he doesn’t want to go back, not anymore. Let the others drink and eat and toast to the happy couple. He’s suddenly aware there’s much more fun things he’d rather be doing. His hand slides under her dress and up her leg.

“You know what!” The words come breathy, and she starts to blush. 

His hand creeps higher. “Can you blame a man for wanting to start his wedding night early? Especially when his wife looks as fucking delectable as you do?”

She’s fully red in the face now. “We’re in public! Someone could come out here at any moment!” But she doesn’t pull away. Instead, she leans into his touch. 

“Hasn’t stopped you before.” He mouths at her neck. She shudders.

“That was one time!” 

“And what a glorious time it was.” 

“I doubt it needs to be repeated on my parents‘ garden bench!”

He strokes his fingers against her thigh, lightly, teasingly. “Hmmmm, true, it may put a damper on how much they like me if they catch me fucking their daughter where they like to have afternoon tea.”

“You’re so vulgar,” she whines, arching her neck. He knows what she’s asking for; he sucks a pretty bruise just below her ear. “Whatever am I to do with you?”

“Nothing that involves this bench, apparently.“ 

She huffs a laugh at that, pulling back to look at him with hooded eyes. “You idiot, why would we even consider a bench when I’ve still got a bedroom upstairs?”

He grins salaciously. “Don’t wanna head back to the party then?”

“They’ll survive without us,” she presses a hard, hot kiss to his lips. “I’m tired of sharing you. Let’s have our own celebration.” 

“Now you’re talking,” he scoops her up and stands all in one fluid motion, the sound of her delighted giggle music to his ears. He’s on fire, every nerve ending in his body buzzing in anticipation. But there’s something that needs to be said before he loses himself in her. Something that comes easier with actions than with words. But this occasion calls for it to be uttered aloud. 

“I love you,” he says, and he means it with every fiber of his soul. He may struggle to express his emotions, but he never ever wants her to doubt him. They spent years and years dancing and doubting, circling each other but never being brave enough to leap. 

All that is over now. 

She smiles; it’s like a flower blooming after the last frost. “I love you too,” she says, and the joy in her voice threatens to bring him to his knees. “Now take me to bed, husband.”

“Your wish is my command, wife.”

The stars burst into flame above them, and no one but the moon sees them for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I just imagine Julius so excited about Yami's wedding he just has to be involved in the planning and Marx is crying because it just means another reason to skip out on paperwork.


End file.
